Pokemon: OmegaRuby AlphaSapphire Review
by TheSpookster
Summary: My review of the long-awaited return to Hoenn. Mild spoilers concerning gameplay, as well as major love for Maxie, Archie, Steven, and all things Battle Frontier.


**Here's a review or Pokemon ORAS, because I love this game.**

**I don't own Pokemon, and I'm not an official reviewer but...**

**I'm a loyal fan who gives their honest opinion, and I hope that's good enough. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>A little Pokémon Omega RubyAlpha Sapphire Review**

As a huge Pokémon fan, I was excited.

I played 3rd Gen first, while not specifically Ruby and Sapphire, but with FireRed. I slowly began to play the other games.

Pearl.

Platinum.

SoulSilver.

White.

Black2. (Don't ask why, I liked Zekrom more.)

Up until that point, there was region missing from the list. I had played Sapphire, once, for about half an hour before I had a show to perform in, and that was it. I went for about five years without even paying attention to Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald.

Until just recently.

I watched famous LPer chuggaaconroy's Let's Play of Pokémon Emerald for the GBA, and I loved it. I began to love the leaders of Team Magma and Aqua for their seemingly evil yet noble goals. I loved the Battle Frontier, with its Frontier Brains. Heck, they got their own T.V. series! I had my heart set on playing this missing link in my collection, and I had the chance. My good friend let me borrow her Ruby late 2012, and another friend let me borrow Emerald. I played them, and I love them. I now own my own copy of Emerald, and Ruby… Lets just say I haven't seen my friend recently. (**Becca, if you are reading this I'll give it back ASAP**)

I joined the rest of the universe on the R/S remakes train, and here they are.

And, holy Helix, are they amazing.

I remember, when I first saw the intro on my Alpha Sapphire, a wave of nostalgia passing over me. And that intro where you meet Professor Birch was sosatisfying. Nostalgia aside, what are the games really like?

* * *

><p><strong>MY OPINIONS ON…<strong>

**Visuals**

Every Pokémon game has great visuals, even the original Red and Blue. ORAS did not disappoint. The originals were the first steps away from the original GameBoy pixilated graphics into bright, colorful overworlds. ORAS uses most of the same elements from X and Y, such as running in eight directions, and also has many 3D models. Battles against trainers use their official artwork instead of 3D models, while some battles, such as against Maxie or Wally, have their awesome 3D selves. The games are much brighter than XY, and more camera angels are used, giving it a more real-life feel. The Pokémon's models also look great, while the same as from XY, still beautiful. This game is probably the most visually impressive Pokémon game to date.

**Battles**

The battles are the same as what you would expect from a Pokémon game. Turn-based battles with the two creatures fighting to be the last one standing. PokémonAmie friendship still counts, so the battle bonuses you get for having high friendship with your Pokémon still happens. The EXP Share returns, and you get it very early on. I was glad that this feature made its return, but for players who want to experience these games without being too OP can turn it off. The battle visuals are the same from XY, except encounters with wild Pokémon have a slightly different beginning angle. Horde Encounters return, but, as far as I can tell, no Sky Battles (which I really didn't enjoy anyway). Inverse battles get their own place in Mauville City, but I didn't enjoy them much either. Many of the original route and Gym Trainers return to their designated spots, and all the Gym Leaders and Elite Four return, too. And that champion… Mega Evolution also returns, as well as the new Primal Reversions. I will give a more in-depth opinion on the Megas (and Primals) in a later part. When battling online against someone with X or Y, XY rules still apply, meaning no new items or Megas.

**Music**

I love good music, especially remixed, and ORAS's music does not disappoint. Besides sound effect from XY, all the city, route, battle, and shop music returns. (I still can't get over that the Pokémon Healed theme sounds like what it does in Colosseum!) Every bit of music sounds great, not to mention nostalgic! Sootopolis City, looking at you!

**Characters/Story**

In my opinion, the most important part of any media franchise is the characters and story. I don't play games for gameplay, but for story. (Which is why I like such outcast games like Kid Icarus: Uprising and Professor Layton, as well as the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series.) In the originals, RSE, I was mixed. Characters like Brendan/May, Wally, Steven, and the Gym Leaders/Elite Four didn't stand out to me that much. Your rival was just your rival, similar to Blue but with less of a personality and competitive nature, Wally, well Chugga made me not really like him, Steven… I will fully admit I love him… but in the originals, he wasn't all that interesting. Emerald made him a little cooler with the whole Mega-Boss thing, as well as the battle you have with him, but still not too outstanding. The Gym Leaders and Elite Four also didn't do much, besides the Wattson sidequest and Wallace's existence. I will fully admit that my beloved Frontier Brains also didn't have a personality. The characters that stood out to me, though, (besides Scott, the owner of the Battle Frontier) were the main villains, Maxie and Archie. The two, unlike other evil teams, had intentions of making the world a better place, just in the wrong ways. They both admit to what they did wrong, and they not only fix it, but they show surprising character development. And their voices in the anime, holy Arceus. But enough about the characters in the originals. How does the story and characters hold up in ORAS? The story is the same as the originals: Team Aqua wants to use Kyogre to expand the seas for Pokémon to live and grow, and Team Magma wants to expand the land mass for advancement of human kind. It may seem standard to some, but I think both ideals are noble, similar to Team Galactic wanting a perfect world from the beginning until Cyrus MESSED IT UP HOW COULD YOU CYRUS WHHHYYYY!

Anyway, the story is the same, but with the Primal Reversion stuff, the story is a little similar to that of B2/W2, where Ghetsis was using alternate forms of Kyruem. In terms of main characters, Brendan/May get more of a personality, a very cute one, I will admit. Wally was also given a more fleshed out personality. I will credit the fact we can see more facial expressions from them. Steven, oh my, Steven… I cannot express how much I love him in this game. I won't spoil, but he does more than he did in RSE! He's also hawt. Yes, I said it. Maxie and Archie are no different than the previous games, but with more character. Archie is more playful and takes a loss well, and Maxie is as sophisticated as ever with a side of COULD THEY MAKE HIS DEFEAT ANIMATION MORE ADORABLE?! I will defiantly not spoil that, but _man_, is it cute! The Gym Leaders and Elite Four are still the same, but with more camera angles and expressions, they are more interesting. Over all, the characters are very balanced. While they may not be Pokémon Mystery Dungeon crazy, they still are deep.

**New/kind of old Features**

Over all, the new features in this game are awesome! The PokéNav features are really helpful, especially the DexNav. Finding Pokémon has never been easier! I don't use the BuzzNav much, or the map, but it's the thought that counts. PSS, PokémonAmie, and Super Training all return, and while they are just copies of the XY ones, it's nice that easy Internat, Friendship, ad EV training return! Contests are interesting, while I still like the DPP ones more (more to do) the camera function is cool and Cosplay Pikachu is adorable! I should mention, my favorite Cosplay Pikachu is Pikachu Libre! Secret Bases are also fun, with a mix of RSE, DPP, and Animal Crossing. The Soar feature with Mega Latias/Latios is an awesome, Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs- like mini-game. The ability to find Mirage spots with all the legends was fun, but seemed a little gimmicky. I will not even touch on the Battle Resort because it makes me THAT MAD! I have one and only one gripe with this game, and that's the NO BATTLE FRONTIER! They could have returned Friend Safaris, Trainer Customization, PR videos, but they return the _BATTLE MAISON?!_ I know that many hints are dropped about a future Battle Frontier, but if those stupid Sinnoh Frontier Brains return, I'll be MAD! The new Megas are nice, some seemed tacked on, though, like Mega Sharpedo and Mega Camerupt. The others are in good tastes, especially Pigeot and Beedrill. Nice to see them no longer in NU! Primal reversions also seem tacked on slightly, especially adding Mega Raquaza to the mix. I guess they wanted to change something in the story, but Primal Groudon and Kyogre seem like the new Pokémon nine-year-olds on Passerby use to feel good about themselves. Last, but certainly not least, the Delta Episode. No spoilers, but, all I must say is… Wow.

**Finale**

Wow.

Words do not describe this game, but I did in 1,529 words. It was a beautiful experience returning to Hoenn, opening new and old doors. Players of the originals or not, anyone can enjoy this game. From Rich Boy Winston to Maxie to Mega Glalie to dreamboat Steven Stone, this game is the best!

I give it a 9.5/10

Now…

BRING BACK THE BATTLE FRONTIER AND THIS WILL BE MY FAVORITE MAIN SERIES POKEMON GAME GOSH DANG IT BECAUSE PMD EXPLORERS OF SKY IS ALSO GOOD BECAUSE I BEAT IT AND I HAVEN'T BEFRIENDED DARKRAI BECAUSE MY STUPID GOLDEN MASK WON'T WORK DESPITE I DON'T KNOW AND I HAVE 10 IQ WITH PALKIA AND MEW AND I HAVE FREINDSHIP CHECKER ON MEW AND I'll be quiet now.

Until then!

(I will not end this review without this reference,

THERE WAS NOT TOO MUCH WATER!)

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that.<strong>

**Please get this game, it's awesome, and support the Hoenn Battle Frontier! :3**

**Feel free to give your review on these amazing games in the comments! Would you want me to do more reviews in the future?**

**Quick notice:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, fans of my Descole/Anton and K.K. Slider stories are probably pulling their hair out. I apologize... When I write stories, I tend to write them when I have an overwhelming passion for the character at the moment. I will finish both soon, I promise, as well as a sequel to fun at Freddy's.**

**In the meantime, I plan on writing a story about my Steel-type man, Steven Stone! I won't spoil the story yet! While you wait for me, check out my friend Lake of Rage's fanfic "Ultimatum", a smexy fic about Steven! ~3**

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
